


五夜

by Sigmund09



Category: In the Loop (2009) & The Thick of It, The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Demonic Possession, I am sorry. I have no intention to profane any religion., M/M, Religious Guilt, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigmund09/pseuds/Sigmund09
Summary: Father Jamie McDonald had five unforgetable nights.





	五夜

**Author's Note:**

> 作者：枪启  
> 分级：R18  
> 配对：Jamie McDonald/Malcolm Tucker  
> 警告：邪神！反宗教内容！有车！血腥暴力预警！

教堂每次敲晚钟的时候Jamie脑海中都会浮现老神父咽气的那一刻和下葬的那一天。  
就像电影里的慢动作，神父的手从他手里滑落的场景慢慢淡出，转到教堂后面的墓地，Jamie拿着一本和这座教堂年纪一样大的圣经，用手指点着圣水甩到漆黑的棺材盖上，和雪混在一起。他画完十字抬起头的时候，伴着苏格兰风笛的声音看到了围栏边缘的人。  
像他妈电影里的情节一样，雪片都停在了空中，那男人在定格的雪花中缓缓地抬头看向这边，Jamie在穿黑衣的人群中清晰地看见了他浅绿色的眼睛，但看不清他的全脸，那张没有血色的脸好像和无人践踏的雪溶在了一起，灰白色的卷发短短的，贴在他的额头上，那人穿着高级教士的黑色制服，还有紫色的圣带，上面血红色丝线绣成的花纹在阴雨天也闪着晦暗的光。  
那老头突然在一群慢动作的人中转过身来冲他笑了一下，Jamie保证过不会在老神父的葬礼上说脏话，但他的确看见那人手里的玫瑰念珠以正常的速度，一边转着一边往下滴着血，从那年长者苍白纤长的手腕处往下汩汩流淌着深红的血，分着岔，像蛇一样向下流过他的手指，在鲜血、黑袍与满地的白雪映照下像白骨一样的手指，然后又浸染着他手上的玫瑰念珠，血顺着小十字架的尖端滴在雪地上，留下几个黑乎乎的小坑洞，向外冒着热气。  
Jamie永远也忘不了这一刻，教堂的晚钟在下一秒响起，简直就是在他耳边敲响，震耳欲聋，如同上帝在他耳边的警告，他一眨眼的功夫，那个苍白消瘦的神父消失了，时间正常流动着，没有他妈的慢动作，没有他妈的怪老头，雪上一点痕迹都没有。

“是的，是的，我虽已长久未见他，但我相信他是虔诚的，上帝自有他的安排……”  
Jamie在阳光从未照见的圆顶侧门听到内殿里交谈的声音，他悄悄探头看了看，隐隐约约看到一个银色卷发的后脑勺和那上面的黑色小瓜帽。  
“McDonald神父。”他的同僚与他打招呼，“这位是Tucker神父，他是老神父的挚友，他将接管老神父的职位。”  
“McDonald？”那人的声音缓慢又雅致，其中却也蕴含着力量，“Jamie McDonald？Michael经常给我写信提起过你。”  
Jamie刚想微笑着应付，可抬起头时笑容却将在脸上。  
那双浅绿色的眼睛正饶有趣味地盯着他，锐利又捉摸不透的眼睛，那人尖锐挺直的鼻梁和薄薄的嘴唇给他一种此人冷漠无情的感觉，这位神父脸上带的笑容却温和又令人舒适。  
Jamie仍然被他的眼睛冻得抖了一下。  
“我的荣幸，神父。”Jamie谨慎地鞠了一躬。  
“从今以后，我们应好好相处，Jamie。”那男人说话时带着天然的命令语气，但又令人不得不服从，“我叫做Malcolm Tucker。”  
“是的，Tucker神父。”Jamie和他握手，他的手比死人的还要凉，好像从内里向外散发着寒气。

Jamie跪在床前做完晚祷之后躺在床上，窗外的月亮照进的光晃着他的眼睛。床头的小钟里零件摩擦的声音让他心烦意乱，他抹了一把脸，披上外袍套上靴子，手里捏着老神父生前赠与他的玫瑰念珠。  
“神父啊，我的心无法平静，操，神父啊……”Jamie好像又回到垂死神父的床前，一次又一次捧起他颤抖的手  
老神父的脸一片灰败，Jamie最后还是握紧了那双满是褶皱的手。  
“天上的父在看着您……”

Jamie来到祭坛前，跪在最前排的长椅上，彩窗大敞着，露出外头高悬的月亮。今晚的月亮颜色红得像活人的指甲床，大得好像马上就要滚下来碾碎祭坛上的耶稣受难像。  
“在天上的父啊……”Jamie闭着眼睛，一句祷词都说不出来，“操！”  
“在圣前污言秽语对于一位神父而可不是什么体面事。”  
Malcolm不知道什么时候出现在祭坛前，他一手搭着基督痛苦蜷缩的脚，一手拿着他的念珠，他背对着漆黑夜空上那一轮浅红色的大月亮，Jamie看不清他的脸，但他浅绿色的眼睛却清晰可见，像玻璃珠一样。  
“您在那上面做什么？”Jamie惊得一身冷汗，Malcolm只招手叫他上前，他拉了拉衣襟，迈上了台阶。  
Malcolm伸出手，Jamie单膝跪下来托起那只仿佛只有骨头的手，亲吻着他戒指上的红宝石，当Malcolm的手在他的额头上画十字的时候他才回过神来。  
他不知道自己为什么要这么做。  
“惟愿至高之处，荣耀归于上帝，在地上平安归于他的子民……”Jamie直觉Malcolm的声音中没有一丝崇敬，但他还是听着。  
“……主耶稣基督，上帝的独子，主上帝，上帝的羔羊——”Malcolm的指尖抬着Jamie的下巴，他用那双无机质的眼睛俯视着Jamie暖洋洋的棕色眼珠，然后他重复了一遍，“上帝的羔羊，除掉世人罪的主。”  
Jamie似乎听见了蛇信咝咝的声响。  
“领受圣神，Jamie McDonald，你若存留谁的罪，就给谁存留。”Malcolm的声音仿佛就在耳边，Jamie睁开眼睛，那一双金绿色眼睛占满了他的视线。  
“谁的罪？你留存了谁的罪，Jamie McDonald？”Malcolm的声音沙哑、轻柔又狠毒，“向我祷告，Jamie。”  
“我只向主倾诉。”Jamie的下巴绷得紧紧的，他的眼睛里倒映着一双异样的眼睛，有着长方形瞳孔的嚇人眼瞳。  
“你不是好人，Jamie McDonald，再怎么装都不行。”Malcolm按着Jamie的胸口说道，又振奋地笑了两声，Jamie看到他身后的基督受难像沐浴在浅红色的月光下扭曲着，暗红色的血从基督像痛苦的眼中淌下，一路留下强酸腐蚀金属般的咝咝响声，主基督只有眼白的金属眼球在眼眶里剧烈地抖动着，发出嗬嗬的响声。  
他忽地醒了过来，洁白的窗帘顺着窗外的风柔和地摆动着，清晨的阳光刺的他眼睛发痛。  
Jamie坐起来揉着眼睛走进洗漱间，镜子里的他眼中全是血丝。  
他皱着眉头用凉水洗了把脸，扶着镜子凑近看着，镜中的自己突然笑了一下，他猛地弹开向后退着撞在门上，他斗胆再次凑近，这次他看清了，自己额头上有一个浅红色的倒十字印，像是指甲划出来的。  
此为第一夜。

Jamie捂着脑袋使劲眨了一下眼睛，他还在想弄明白到底是怎么一回事的时候，有人敲响了他的门，是和他在神学院毕业的同期。  
“你还没起来么，McDonald神父？”  
“我马上就好了，马上就好了，你先去、你先去……”Jamie随口应着，等他把手从脑袋上拿开的时候，他的额头上什么痕迹都没有了。  
可能是噩梦搅得他脑子混乱，Jamie扣上制服最顶上一颗扣子，让领子贴在脖颈上，戴上他的十字架，他把那个小小的十字架按在胸口闭上眼念了一遍主祷文然后走出了自己的房间急匆匆地出了门。  
“McDonald神父。”Jamie在走廊上遇见了Malcolm，他看到那张脸时踉跄着倒退了两步。  
“站稳脚跟，神父，人们还要靠你上达天听呢。”Malcolm笑得很和蔼，他和Jamie一起走在洒满阳光的走廊下，雪映着阳光照射在他的脸上，让他苍白的皮肤有一点透明。  
“Tucker神父……”  
“叫我Malcolm也没有关系，Michael说等你再年长些的时候会让你接管这座小教堂，我今后还要你多扶持。”Malcolm转过头看着Jamie，那是和夜晚完全不同的一双眼睛，满是斗志与对Jamie的期待，浅色的眼睛在阳光照射下显出苹果般的绿色。  
“您谬赞了，我还有很长的路要走，我的心境仍然比不上您和Daken神父。”  
“你不介意我叫你Jamie吧？”Malcolm叫Jamie的声音突然和晚上那个充满诱惑的声音重合到一起。  
“当然了，Malcolm。”Jamie的后背湿了一片。  
“你和我，我们两个会把这座教堂管理得很棒。”Malcolm拍了拍他的肩膀。  
‘太糟糕了，他妈的。’Jamie心里骂着，他一整天都是Malcolm在阳光下的样子，清澈透亮，充满力量的样子。不过他今天再也没想起来垂死的老神父。

“为什么你要带着死人的东西？”Malcolm的声音毫不客气地在他头顶响起，Jamie跪在软垫上吓得一哆嗦，手上的玫瑰念珠有节奏地摇晃着。  
“我是在做梦。”Jamie低头没理会他，他刚想把念珠收回手心里就被握住了手，Malcolm的脸近在咫尺，那张脸笑起来让人害怕，但Jamie不害怕，他只对自己感到懊恼。  
‘为什么一个新来的老头会频繁出现在他的梦里？’  
“回答我的问题。”Malcolm的眼睛变成了金绿色，他几乎是怒吼着命令眼前的男孩。  
“我没有义务回答您的问题，这位先生！”Jamie的回答掷地有声，他以常人无法企及的勇气面对着Malcolm。  
Malcolm单膝跪在他面前，把自己手里的念珠放进Jamie手里。  
“是你把我叫来的，Jamie McDonald。”Malcolm合上Jamie的手心，恶狠狠地说着，“现在却不愿承认？你就是耶稣的瞎眼狗腿子，给上帝的羊倌口交的下贱货，你他妈连给玛蒙捡铜子儿都不配！”  
“操你妈的死老头，魔鬼就是你的姘头！你他妈长得人模狗样怕不是天天被路西法操屁眼！”Jamie揪着Malcolm的圣带大声骂道。  
“没人能他妈的操我！上帝本人都不行！”Malcolm用又尖又长的指甲戳着Jamie的肩膀，他只觉得自己的肩膀火烧火燎，好像要被蚀出一个洞来。  
“听我的，小子，你最好考虑清楚到底是为什么叫我来的！”Malcolm猛然推了他一下，Jamie向后仰面倒下去，然后失去了意识。  
Jamie在自己的床上醒过来，半条胳膊耷拉在床外，肩膀头剧痛不止，好像被人把胳膊扯下来又装回去了几百次，他的手心被尖锐的硬物戳得发木，他摊开手，红肿的手心里躺着一串玫瑰念珠，小十字架上镶着血红的宝石，十字架的末端包着尖锐的金属花纹。  
他不能再迟到了，Jamie的手臂疼得穿衣服都抬不起来，他一边咒骂着Malcolm那张脸，一边穿着鞋。  
“Jamie——”他又遇见了Malcolm，拿着一本圣经走在走廊上，今天阴天，他的脸色像一朵蒙尘的白月季。  
“Malcolm——”Jamie咬牙切齿地笑着回应。  
“我还不知道你那么会骂人呢？”Malcolm凑到他耳边悄悄说着，Jamie耳垂突然传来尖锐的疼痛，他后退了一步。Malcolm张狂地笑着，尖锐的獠牙在阴鹜的天空下闪着青光。  
Jamie的太阳穴突突地痛。  
此为第二夜。

最近的天阴得厉害，厚厚的云层里不时有隐隐的雷声，教堂里能照到的阳光越来越少，神父们似乎也越来越心神不宁，今天早上做餐前祷告的时候Doloris修女不小心打翻了盛红酒用的玻璃盏，紫红色的酒液浸润着玻璃碴的样子就像自杀现场。  
教堂缓慢又沉重的钟声如同为葬礼敲响，阴暗高耸的墙壁仿佛摇摇欲坠。  
有两位神父又在吵架了，主事的Malcolm不在（Jamie觉得他可能是故意不来的），Jamie费了好大的劲儿才没把脏话骂出来，祭坛边的气氛阴郁得让他喘不过气，他逃到后院去了。  
Jamie坐在坍圮的老围墙边，看着墓地的方向，Malcolm站在他身后，读着圣经，他的神情仿佛自己在读什么有趣的志怪小说。  
“你到底是个什么东西？”Jamie抠着玫瑰念珠上的宝石。  
“不许对我无理，小Jamie。”Malcolm用圣经敲了一下Jamie的后脑勺。  
“我他妈是你去耶路撒冷朝圣时要三拜九叩的圣体之一。”  
“不过再近些的时候，我是法国的首相和枢机主教。你见了我还是得他妈的三拜九叩。”  
“去你妈的。”Jamie朝着最高的一块墓碑丢着小石子，玫瑰念珠在他手腕上缠着，随着动作折射着阴鹜的天光，他刚想回头照着那张老山羊脸骂一通，转过头去却发现身后什么人都没有，尖利的树枝扎进天空。  
他深吸了一口气，又回到了那个闷热的卧室。  
老神父的四柱床挂着层层叠叠的深红色丝绒幔帐，厚重窗帘上的金色花纹全是丝线绣出来的，针脚细密、造型精美，窗帘捂得严严实实，透不出一丝光，只有烛台豆大的黄光和壁炉里摇曳的炉火让他不至于绊倒在房间里的软垫上。  
“Jamie——Jamie——”老神父握着Jamie的手。  
“我在。”Jamie的脸上没有一点表情。  
“我——我的箱子，一定要和我一起下葬——咳咳——”  
“您还不愿放手吗？”Jamie愣了一下，“那些钱足够孤儿院支撑很久——”  
“Jamie！那些钱全都是我的——”老神父犹如回光返照般用力握住了Jamie的手，“是你一笔一笔算下来的账，你——咳咳——你还不清楚吗？”  
“您当初可没说过这是您贪下来的钱。”Jamie的心凉了半截，他突然冷静了下来，一股凉意从后背向上蔓延开来。  
医生轻手轻脚地端着药走进来。  
“我最信任你了——Jamie——”老神父死死地盯着他，“我要你来主持我的葬礼。”  
“好，好。”Jamie的目光已经不知道要看向哪里，他讷讷地答应着。  
“你一分钱都不要给别人！听到没有？！Jamie！”老神父的声音刺得他耳朵发痛，“你是好孩子，Jamie，你要听我的话……”  
“好，好。”Jamie觉得神父捏得他越来越紧，他快要喘不过气。  
“Jamie——”他觉得整间屋子充斥着老神父的声音，Jamie又头疼又想吐，倒在地下的一瞬间他就醒了。  
他的眼睛里充满了泪水，眼眶疼的好像用火燎过，他使劲揉了好久才睁开眼。  
“你到底为什么要叫我出来？”窗边传来一个沙哑的声音。  
“耶稣基督他妈的亲爹啊！”Jamie差点滚下床。Malcolm就坐在窗台上，一条腿曲起踩着窗户框，一条腿耷拉在外面。  
“你叫我出来干什么你自己还不知道吗？”Malcolm迈进屋里，按住了Jamie发热的额头。  
Jamie被重新推进了梦里。  
“Jamie……”老神父拉风箱一样的声音在他耳边响起。  
“我在。”Jamie握住了老神父的手，身边的同僚们默默地走出了神父的寝室。  
“替我祷告吧，Jamie。”老神父的眼神仿佛Jamie一定会按照他的意思把赃款全都带进棺材，Jamie甚至能看得出他在想象自己手里握着纯金十字架下葬的样子。  
“我们在天上的父——”Jamie的嗓子有些哽咽，怒火哽住了他的喉咙，他很难念出那些关于仁爱、宽恕与善良的祷词。  
“我们在天上的父，求你按着你的慈爱——”Jamie长长地吐了一口气，“去你的妈。你永远也到不了狗日的永恒国度，上帝不会宽恕你，你会下炼狱永生永世受他妈的拷打。”Jamie的眼睛眨都不敢眨，他瞪着痉挛的老神父，一如那老畜生瞪着他的样子，“你的亲族全都以你为耻，狗东西，你在炼狱里将受尽苦难，着火的鞭子会一刻不停地抽打你的脊背，你的耳朵会被恶鬼痛苦的哀嚎塞得满满当当。狗东西。你该立马被魔鬼拉走做苦力，咱们永远也不见面！”  
老神父嗓子里发出嗬嗬的响声，他的脸憋成紫红色，Jamie想抽出自己的手，但那双油腻灼热的手像章鱼的触手一样紧紧地吸着他的手指。  
过了很久Jamie才反应过来老神父已经死了。  
他喘着粗气跌在那堆软趴趴的垫子上，好像陷入泥沼。  
等他醒过来的时候窗户大敞着，空空落落的，什么人都没有。  
此为第三夜。

“你是天生坏种，别再祷告了。”  
Jamie合十双手跪在祭坛边。  
“上帝听不见你，只有我能听见你。”  
Jamie捏着那个异常冰冷的十字架。  
“只有我回应你了，抬起头来，向我朝圣。”Malcolm尖利的指甲戳着Jamie的下颚逼他抬头。  
Jamie不愿看到Malcolm的脸，并不是因为他作为上帝的使者避讳那张恶魔的脸，而是因为他害怕自己一抬头就会忘记自己的所有禁忌。  
但Malcolm又怎么不知道如何掌控人的欲望？  
他牵起Jamie的手，把它放在自己整洁的黑色神父常服上。  
“神父的常服共三十三颗扣，”Malcolm握着Jamie的手腕把他拉到自己身前，“为什么？”  
Jamie沉默了半晌，他的手毫无力气，只能按照Malcolm的指示一颗一颗解开他的扣子。  
“神学院都教了你什么？”Malcolm用讽刺的语气挑逗着刚从神学院毕业没多久的小神父。  
“是耶稣基督在地上行走的三十三年。”  
Malcolm平整铺在肩上的圣带现在搭在臂弯，他捡起一边在手上缠着。  
月亮在敞开的彩窗中间泛着指甲一样的红色，彩窗上的圣母低垂着眼睛看向祭台上的两人。  
“做你想做的，Jamie McDonald。”  
Malcolm削瘦的身体在黑色的长衫中比石膏还要苍白，Jamie这才发现Malcolm平日里系的严丝合缝的黑色外袍下连一件衬衫都没有穿。  
Malcolm似乎不满意Jamie手上的速度，他转身把Jamie推上祭坛，就在耶稣受难像下面给年轻的神父手淫。  
“天主教的孩子做过这种事吗？”Malcolm在Jamie耳边问道。  
Jamie握紧了手里的念珠说不出话来，他一心侍奉上帝的身体已经开始突破禁忌。  
Malcolm跨坐在Jamie身上，扶着年轻人硬起来的阴茎让自己的后穴吞下去，恶魔的甬道异常火热，Jamie被夹得脸颊通红、喘不过气。  
“你的主什么时候回应过你？”Malcolm捧着Jamie的脸颊，他的手冷得像月球的一掊土，Jamie无法不把自己的视线从那双眼睛上移开。  
红色的月光洒在Malcolm苍白的身上，他在年轻的神父身上颤动着的身体好像一块强力磁石，散发着令人头晕目眩的磁力，他的卷曲的白色头发遮在饱满的额头上，Jamie在浅红色的光下看到骨芽般的白色尖角破开他额头白纸一样的皮肤，骨头摩擦的声音与血液汩汩流淌的声音混在一起，在寂静的十字架下回响着。  
Malcolm用自己潮湿的后穴操着Jamie，他的呻吟如同野兽愤怒的咆哮，他额头两边的角慢慢地拱出来，那是一对卷曲的羊角，毫无生气的白色异形角上沾着暗红的血。  
他的血从额角向下淌着，粘稠的黑红色血液中流淌着罪恶，恶魔的血向下蠕动着，啪嗒一声滴进Jamie的眼睛里。  
Jamie的眼睛烧得他嘴唇都在抖动，但他却在这其中寻找到了性的快乐，Malcolm用硫磺与烈火把他的灵魂洗刷出漆黑的颜色，带着他走向属于Malcolm的世界。  
年轻的神父圆润的眼角淌下黑红色的血，他的眼白被恶魔的污血染成晦暗的红色，红棕色的眼瞳转也不转紧紧地盯着Malcolm。  
他好像被刮成白骨又重新被赋予了血肉，身上的恶魔如同他的父亲，将肉体赋予他的灵魂，又如同他的妻子，用淫荡的肉穴包含着他的性器。  
Malcolm射精之前咬穿了Jamie的耳垂。  
此为第四夜。

Jamie的眼神令人害怕，他昔日的同学在早餐时见到他，不小心将镀银的小十字架掉进了酒杯里。  
“小心，神父，上帝还要您传达他的旨意。”Jamie用两根手指夹起那个小十字架的短端，紫红色的酒液在上面留下锈迹一样斑驳的痕迹。  
“早上好，Father Jamie。”Malcolm对他点了点头，今天又是一个难得的大晴天，他的发丝在阳光底下近乎透明。  
“Father.”Jamie只点了点头，Malcolm凑近捏了捏他的耳垂，然后走在了前头。  
Jamie这才看到，Malcolm脚下一直没有影子，他看着那双细得好像用一只手就能圈起来的脚腕一前一后地走着，在黑色的修身长袍下若隐若现。  
Jamie拿着铁锹去了坟地。  
被冻硬的黑色土壤在坟冢旁堆成一个小坡，Jamie用铁锹锋利的前端插进棺材盖，潮湿的木头被捅出一个洞，露出一双臃肿的手，他把手伸进去在尸体身侧摸索着掏出钱袋。  
Jamie把金币倒在手上塞进兜里，转身走了。  
他沿着阴暗的走廊向里走时，他的同僚们端着蜡烛排成一排向祭坛的方向走去，他们神情恍惚，微弱的火光照得他们脸色蜡黄，白色的蜡油滴在他们的手上，就像准备蜕壳的昆虫。  
Malcolm就站在祭坛的最上面，耶稣基督的受难像头朝下倚在布道台上，彩窗上的圣母黄色的脸上流着血泪。  
Jamie捻着那串冰冷的玫瑰念珠，一步一步走到Malcolm跟前，他听不清同僚们在说什么，他确信即使他们大声地嘶吼出声，他也不明白那些话是什么意思，呜呜的疯人呓语在空旷高耸的殿堂里形成了带有奇特调子的吟唱。Malcolm前倾着身子伸出手，他亲吻了那只骨节突出的修长右手，然后把玫瑰念珠放在他的手心里，那串冰冷的珠子似乎被他捻出了热度，Malcolm猛地拽下上面的十字架，檀木的小珠飞溅在地板上变成一个个浓郁的血点子，他把这个小小的逆十字架挂在小银钩上，然后又穿过Jamie耳朵上那个尚未愈合的孔洞，鲜红的血顺着他的耳垂流到那个小小的十字架上，汇进上面的红宝石。  
“现在我回应你的祈祷。”  
“唯有我回应你的祈祷。”  
此为第五夜。  
END


End file.
